Big and Small
Log Title: Big and Small Characters: Blockade, Harbinger, Soundwave Location: Overhanging Cliff, Cybertron Date: December 12, 2018 TP: NOn-TP Summary: Blockade and Harbinger chat at a scenic spot. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 13:33:21 on Wednesday, 12 December 2018.' Overhanging Cliff - Cybertron The western border of Stanix ends in a massive, sheer cliff, seeming to descend almost to the core of Cybertron. Someone with climbing or flight capabilities might be able to travel safely down into the Great Trench, but it's a dangerous place to be, with little cover and howling winds threatening to plunge anyone and anything deep into the rift. Blockade is a slow grunt, but he's willing to travel sometimes. Today, he has decided to go to a favorite shooting spot up on the Cliffs outside Stanix on his way through. Harbinger does not notice the approaching Blockade, the small Tape standing at the edge of the cliff into the Great Trench staring down into it.. the black and gold trim standing out a bit against the dull metal of the ground leading up to the edge, her massive hammer laying on the ground next to her,the headphones she almost always has on sitting on the heavier part of it. GAME: Blockade PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Blockade doesn't fly this close to the Trench and its winds, so his steps shake the ground as he approaches the edge. He's almost on top of Harbinger before he spots her, and he stops dead in surprise. "Don't usually see people out here," he says to the little femme. Harbinger starts a bit as she hears the footfalls so close, having been rather lost in thought. She starts to turn towards Blockade but one foot slips a bit and she starts to fall but moves quickly enough to step away with a mild yipe... she stares at the cliff for a lllooonnnggg moment before shaking her head and turning to look at Blockade, a hand reaching towards her hammer but not picking it up, not yet, the Mech in front of her tickling a memory but the thought is still rather shrouded, "Oh.... h.. hello." She stutters bit before she pauses and collects herself, optics briefly resting on his Con icon before focusing on his face, "I... was just wandering. Had no place to go." Blockade ohs. He gets about halfway down and then abruptly crashes the rest of the way to a sitting position. He seems undisturbed by his clumsiness, so it must be normal. "I come out here to try shooting at things that fall in. You can get a lot of shots in before they're out of sight. But since you've got a hammer, I'd guess that wouldn't appeal to ya." He hehs. "Don't suppose you have more of those cards for that game you told me about." Harbinger tilts her head to the side, the motion rather cat-like, as she watches the much larger mech land on his aft. She considers his words before her hands come up, and phasing in from 'somewhere' are two rather large looking pistols, the tips glowing that soft white tone that the plasma on her hammer has shown, "I have these... though am not good at them." Blockade peers down at the pistols. "Not bad little guns," he says. "I've got a couple of blasters in that style, though not with the same loadout, it looks like." He chuckles. "If I'm in close range, something's usually gone wrong." He leans back on his hands. "Well, if you want to be better with 'em, I'd be happy to watch your form and give some pointers while ya practice." Harbinger considers that before she lowers her arms, letting the pistols drop which just fade away in a fashion that looks like they were descontructed. "I.. am not sure that would work. Pops said I have memory issues.. that I am broken." Blockade hehs. "A lot of shooting isn't up here-" he uses one hand to tap the side of his head. "It's in yer reflexes. You train until it's not even somethin' ya think about anymore." Harbinger frowns a bit in thought then sighs, "It is something to do.. Pops said I am on my own." She reaches up and rubs her cheek a bit, "Not.. sure what I did. Must of been bad." Finally she just gives a vigourish shake of her head and looks up at Blockade, "We can see what happens.. if it takes good, if it doesn't. Well.. happens." Blockade nods. "There ya go. Maybe you'll like it." He scans around for a relatively easy target. "See that rock over there? That's a good size for practice until ya get the motions down." The big mech pulls out one of his smallest guns- a simple blaster. It's nearly as large as Harbinger is, given the difference in size between the two, but it's small compared to the turret on his back. He just stretches out, sighting down the top almost negligently in his reclining position, and pings the rock easily with a shot. "If you're happier tryin' with two, go ahead, but it's easier to get it down one at a time." Harbinger watches Blockade's actions, her optics wide as she does her best to keep track of all of what he does. She hhmmssss a bit as she summons back the pistols and lifts them both towards the rock, lowering one then the other as she aims from each before she mutters a bit, "It feels.. off." She aims with one pistol, doing her best to keep it steady but as soon as she fires it, the small Tape is soon sitting on her aft as the shot goes wide... like Trypticon-wide.. of the rock. Blockade oofs sympathetically. "Must have some tough recoil, there. You're going to need to brace, then." With a bit of a groan and a mighty effort, he rolls to his side and up to his feet, tucking away the blaster while he does. "Might need to try it this way.." And he summons a long laser rifle. "Now, I'm naturally pretty braced.." he lifts a big foot with its bulky, curved boots a few inches off the ground and gives it a wiggle before putting it back down again. "But there's a lot somebody yer size can do that helps." With that, he shifts into a more formal, standing rifle position, with the gun tucked against his frame and one foot just a bit behind him. "You do it this way, and it'll still kick, but you'll be able to hold up against it." And he picks a target farther away and aims.. GAME: Blockade FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Blockade sighs. "Damn, just a bit wide. See? Even artillery can miss. Though if I'm using the shells, it usually doesn't matter as much. They hit everything." Harbinger claps as she rather likes the big badda boom of it beig fired, a smile appearing on her face briefly, "But makes alot of noise. That is a bonus!" She turns one way then the other as she holds her pistols up, feet doing a almost dance-like shuffle as she tries to figure out a better way to brace herself. "Hhmm... Do not remember them.. kicking so hard before." Blockade sets the rifle on the ground, butt first, and watches Harbinger try to get settled. "Some people say you should picture somebody you're mad at as the target, so you focus on it. Me, I prefer to stay relaxed, so I don't overthink and ruin a shot." Harbinger stops moving at Blockade's words, her arms lowering jsut a bit bit still staying semi-raised, his words again twinging a old memory tht causes the Tape-Femme to frown as she tries to dig the memory out.. "I... remember patience.. remember it was important before. Not to rush.." Blockade nods. "You rush, you get shaky and spoil your own aim. Gotta just let it happen." After a moment's thought, he adds, "You can't -make- the bullet hit the target. All ya can do is point it the right way." Harbinger considers something for a long time, then she shifts.. almost standing sideways as she aims again with one pistol, this time the other aiming behind her and fires both.. using the balance from the other one to keep her from falling on her aft as the other spins her around a bit, but time the shot lands fairly close to the rock but still not hitting it. Blockade chuckles. "Well, that's a unique way to brace, but it worked out alright." Harbinger wobbles a bit, taking a few random steps before she recovers.. "Well... if it threw me one way hard, figured if shoot both ways would work." She still wobbles a bit, "But.. need better way. That so won't work in a fight.." Blockade nods. "Well, it might, but only if there's nobody on your side behind ya." He grins. "You can try a lying down position for firing. You get all the way on your front on the ground before you fire. Snipers use that one- good cover an' stable." Harbinger shakes her head vigoursly at that, "No.. I want to be up close." She grins a bit sheepisly, "I want to see their faces when I knock it off with my hammer.." She waves the pistols a bit, "These are for those I can't reach.. I think." She looks at them again and hmmss a bit, "These seem a bit.. big for me." Blockade nods. "Yeah, a bit. There's people that make that kind of thing work." He rubs his chin. "Well, if you want to be close, you can shoot from the hip. It's not exactly good discipline, but it's effective." He tucks his laser away and draws a shotgun from subspace, snapping off a shot with it. GAME: Blockade FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Blockade hehs. "You might want to switch to something like this- it's meant for close range and blowing big holes in yer opponent." Harbinger looks from Blockade to where he shot then back again, "Uhm.. are you showing me how not to shoot?" Her tone innocent as she looks up at the large Mech with wide optics. Blockade looks a bit sheepish. "My aim's just off today. Can't figure it. Maybe I haven't had enough to drink." Harbinger hmmsss and walks over to the rock, standing infront of it and posing like she remembers in some of those videos she had seen, "Try shooting me? See if it helps?" Blockade 's visor hides his optics, but his whole frame practically shouts his dubiousness of this idea. "Now look, I might joke a bit about shooting seekers and the like, but I try not to blast people on my own side. A brawl's one thing. This is another." Harbinger crosses her arms and grumps, "Well.. I have faith you won't hurt me to bad." She taps a foot and stares at Blockade, "Course.. if you do not think you can hit little me I understand.." Blockade smirks. "Now, you're not gonna get me that way, little miss." He tucks away the shotgun and folds his arms in a giant mirror of her posture. "Not gonna shoot ya." Harbinger hmphs and stamps her foot again, "Well... what about.. Uhm.." She taps her chin with one hand and just stands there, lost in thought as she tries to figure out a reason. Blockade grins and waits. Harbinger stays that way for a good while... then blinks and looks up at Blockade, "Uhm... what was I suppose to be thinking on again?" Blockade pauses just long enough to remind himself that telling her she was trying to think of how to get him to shoot her is probably a bad idea. "Uh, how to shoot things without falling over," he supplies. Harbinger notices that pause, her optics narrowing for a moment as she isnt stupid, just a bit slow at times. "Uh huh..." She walks up to Blockade and pokes one of his knees.. probably bout as high up as she can reach. "You tried to shot me, didn't you?" Blockade looks down at Harbinger, frowning. "I did not." Harbinger stares up at him again.. then just smiles, "Ok. I believe." She turns around and skips back to her hammer, picking up her headphones and putting them around her neck before turning back to him. Blockade whews and relaxes. "So, what else are ya gonna try?" Harbinger ponders a bit, the Tape easily lost in thought, "I prefer to /hit/ things rather then shoot them." She fiddles with the headphones and holds them up as the Marvel theme song plays a bit and suddenly you hear 'HULK SMASH!' before the little Tape, "Like that." Blockade chuckles. "Not my preferred fighting mode, but if it's what you're good at, go for it." Harbinger grumps a bit, a foot kicking at the dirt a bit, "But Pops said not suppose to start fights.. what fun is that?" Blockade ohs. "Getting threatened with brig time isn't a lot of fun, no. That's why I try to stay out of most fights. Though sometimes there's a friendly brawl in the bar." Harbinger 's expression goes blank at the mention of the brig, "Brig? That's where I would go?" She takes a few steps away from Blockade, "Wh.. why the brig?" A minor touch of panic edges her voice now. Blockade nods. "That's where you get put if you start fights a lot. I try to avoid that kind of thing. If I'm going to be bored, I'd rather be bored some place where I can drink and shoot things than in a little room." Harbinger crosses her arms and holds her chin high, "I do not start fights.." There is a pause and she smiles that innocent smile of her's, "I just finish them!" Blockade laughs. "Okay, fair. Try that on the next officer to give ya grief." Harbinger smiles, "Ok!" Then that smile turns impish, "I'll make sure they know you told me that was the proper way to do things when I do!" Blockade hehs. "Sure. If they even know who I am." He grins. Harbinger just looks up at Blockade, "Pops knows who you are. So that means your important in some way." Blockade ers. "Well, I beat him in a drinking contest once. I don't know that it makes me important." Harbinger reaches out and taps Blockade's knee.. again, about as high as she can easily reach and not look stupid, "Nope. He only remembers those who are important. He had you watch me other night, yes?" Then she freezes suddenly and then jumps into the air clapping, "Wait! I remember you! From that night!" Blockade nods. "Yup, I was there. But really, I'm not that important. I'm just around sometimes. Usually in a bar. Sometimes I get assigned to guard duty." Harbinger hmphs, "And I'm saying Pops wouldnt do what he did if he didnt think so!" She looks up at the larger Mech, "Why think so little of self?" Blockade huhs? "I'm a grunt. Artillery. I'm happy where I am. If you're important, people expect you do run around organizing things and making stuff happen all the time." Harbinger raises her hammer and points it at Blockade, "Pops said I was the future of the Decepticon Army! One day I will be very important! Since you want to be just a grunt.. I'll make you my champion! So NEEERER! There." Yes.. yes she just rasberried at Blockade. Blockade ums and rubs at his helmet. "What, so I'd do your fighting for you? Wouldn't you want to do it?" Harbinger gies Blockade a deadpan look, "I am five foot tall. I need someone to sit on so people can see me!" Blockade ohs! "Yeah, I can see that. So long as you don't expect me to go real fast." Harbinger shrugs, "Thats what my mount is for! When he's awake." Blockade blinks at Harbinger. "Who's your mount?" Harbinger looks up, "Slugfest of course!" Blockade ohs. "Yeah, okay. That kinda makes sense." Harbinger hmmsss as she looks around, then walks over to stand near the cliff before looking back at Blockade, "Why did you bring us to a cliff?" Harbinger sends a radio transmission. Harbinger looks back at Blockade, "Hey, Blockade, think can someone surive a fall from here?" Blockade peers over the edge. "I didn't. You were already here when I found you." He looks into the chaos below. "You'd have to be tough. And probably ought to fly down." Harbinger leans back over and looks down the cliff herself again, "Perhaps.. but the excitement of fallin! That's the fun part." Then she yipes suddenly as a radio msg comes in and she starts to windmill as she slowly tilts over the edge.. just barely keeping her balance for the moment. Harbinger sends a radio transmission. Blockade steps a little closer. "Maybe you oughta keep a step back. Wind up here'll blow ya right over." Harbinger 's optics go wide at a radio msg as she disappears off the ledge.. then suddenly floats up and hovers there, "I can fly!!" Blockade hehs. "Most of us can. You steady?" Soundwave flies into view, approaching the cliff. "What is she doing out here?" he asks himself, as he looks for his errant cassette. Harbinger is floating off the edge of the cliff... and dropping from view before hovering back up high and dropping agian, giong WWWWWHEEEEEEE!!!!!! every time. After watching Harby bob up and down a few times, Blockade shrugs and relaxes a bit. The squirt's got it. Soundwave is glad shes at least not going to fall into the abyss. He lands nearby. "Harbinger are you allright? Do you need assistance?" he looks to Blockade. "You have been helping her. Good." well its as close to thanks as hes going to get." Harbinger keeps bobbing up and down out of view.. each time she pops back up she is in a differnt pose and keeps goign WWWWEEE!!!!! Blockade chuckles. "Looks like she's just havin' fun, sir," he tells Soundwave. Soundwave chuckles. "Good. So lng as she doesn't run out of energy" Harbinger spins a bit and looks at Soundwave, "Energy?" Then.. drops like a rock out of view. Blockade peers over the edge, looking for a little black tape. Harbinger floats back up suddenly and boops Blockade on the nose! Blockade hehs, rubbing the back of his helmet. "Looks like you got me." Soundwave pauses. "If you get fuel readeings reading dangerously low, eat something. Energon, preferably." he looks at them. "Its been a while.. well maybe this is the first time I Have had one this young." Blockade huhs? "Does somebody else build 'em?" Soundwave tilts his head. "Some are pre-built but that hasn't been in years. She's a different sort of build. She was transferred to her body from another form. The transfer seems to have completely blanked and regressed her processor." he says. "An unexpected error. I have offered to attempt to repair it but she has taken such offers poorly. I figure Id let it work out." he says. "She should stick close to me until it does." Harbinger goes back to bobbing up and down.. "I.. will.. not... do.. it... and.. risk.. Pops." A word each time she bobs back up above the edge. Then in a tone that mirrors Soundwave's except a bit more feminine, "Observation... Soundwave.. importance.. greater...then... Harbinger's. Risk... too.. high." Blockade blinks and tries to figure it out. "Does she think being around you is dangerous or something?" Soundwave pauses. "I.. dont think its that. I think. Harbinger? Are you afraid you're endangering me?" Harbinger bobs up one more time... and stays there as she looks at Soundwave, her look about as serious as anyone may have seen from her before, "Duh. you said.. puts you at great risk. Not. Worth. It." She floats over to Soundwave and puncates each word poking Soundwave in the chest. Blockade just stands there, looking confused. Soundwave loks at Harbinger. "I am in no danger. Trust me." he says. Blockade wisely chooses not to comment on that. Harbinger glares at Soundwave as she bobs infront of him, "No. You said it has risk! No risk Pops!" Blockade just settles in to watch the argument. Log session ending at 21:44:33 on Wednesday, 12 December 2018.